seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaia D. Etherious Chrono
Chrono was the main antagonist of the Time Warp Arc, and is a Super Rookie with a bounty of 600,000,000. He is the user of the Jikan Jikan no Mi (Time-Time Fruit). He is the captain of the Clockwork Pirates, and is known as "The Time Keeper". Appearance Chrono is a tall (6'3"), slim young man. He has pale sand like skin with messy pitch black hair. His eyes glow a blood red, and he shows no emotion or facial expression. He wears all black clothing under a night black cloak. Under the cloak he has a bikers jacket with a sleeveless undershirt, with fitted jeans and high top shoes. After the Time Skip, Chrono gained some weight on him, but is still kinda skinny. His black hair has grown a little, now hanging further down in his face. He now wears a black tank top tucked into baggy black and gold pants, black combat boots, a golden band on his right forearm, and matching black and gold wristbands. Before he entered the New World, he underwent another transformation. He seems slightly paler than before, and his hair is longer, now reaching his neck. He now wears a red hoodie under a black leather jacket, fitted black jeans and gray high topped shoes. Personality Chrono has a cold personality. He is unforgiving, and hell bent on destruction. He doesn't care for anyone but himself, and will dispose of you at any time for any reason he sees fit. He shows no compassion for the world and it's current self, nor the people that lives upon it. After the Time Skip, Chrono seems to have warmed up to those around him. He tried his hardest to prove that he hasn't lost his edge, but can't help but to do he right thing. Currently he's trying to regain his cold personality, at whatever cost, slowly caring more and more about those around him. Relationships Chrono originally cared for no ones help. He didn't even have his own crew, but now he sees several people as friends, family, and loved ones. Although he refuses to acknowledge this change, he can't deny that he feels a certain way about some people. Allies Kent Newgate After being challenged by Kent twice, he sees that his will won't be broken no matter how many times he will be beaten. After learning that he joined an alliance with other super rookies such as Swizzz and Rosa Flor. Watching him gain strength and allies he views Kent as a threat in the near future. After the Time Skip, Chrono has repeatedly teamed up with Kent against his will. Although he and Kent have never gotten along, he does what he needs to do to survive. Sometimes leaving Kent to figure his own way out. Even with all these near death experiences, Kent refuses to let Chrono to become his enemy again. Chrono had finally accepted Kent's friendship when he formerly joined the Young Emperors. He sometimes sees Kent as a lost child with no direction. Other times, he sees him as a savior. Although Chrono remains arrogant to Kent, trying his hardest to not get attached. Swizzz The super rookie with the next highest bounty from their generation. Since he began a super rookie alliance, he's a possible threat to his goals. Swizzz often challenges Chrono, no matter how many times he was beaten or how badly. Since Swizzz now leads the Young Emperors Chrono has been forced to listen to his command, often stating they're idiotic and unorthodox. Most, if not all the time he butts heads against Swizzz. With each passing moment they have together, Chrono's hatred towards Swizzz grows. Now whenever Swizzz is near by Chrono's eyes flash bright red and sometimes bleed. Rosa Flor Rosa shows great potential to be a threat to the timeline he is trying to create. Now that her bounty has reached 370,000,000 he acknowledges her as a threat. After their encounter during the World at War Arc, he knows that she won't hesitate to call for help from Kent or Roku. Although Chrono has had several chances to kill off Rosa, he refuses because she has a place in the timeline. He hints at her position a lot. Forcibly outing her I. The right direction. He refuses to work with her as a partner out of fear that she would try to kill him and make it look like an accident. Roku Chrono and Roku didn't meet without being enemies until the World At War Arc. Then, Chrono didn't think much of him besides he's an idiot. Until the Brought to Light Arc, he didn't actually need Roku for anything. When his life was saved by him, he saw what he saw in Kent. A savior. Now since they're both Young Emperors, Chrono sees Roku quite frequently. They don't talk much, but Chrono acknowledges him as an ally, and a rival. Attack Pirates Chrono has shown to be enemies with Tack and his crew. He angered the crew by attacking them, and turning half of them into children. He also hated Tack, because Tack tried to destroy his plans. After several adventures and misadventures, he's grown to like them.... Ish. Enemies Navy Chrono has destroyed every marine base he's came across, and purposely made trips to bases like Enies Lobby to finish the destruction left by the Straw Hats. And so far he's the only rookie to be able to hold his own against the Admirals on his own. The navy believes that if he isn't stopped the world will be plunged into chaos, and he thrives in the attention. He attacks mercilessly and killed over half of the soldiers and injured others. When Chrono was caught with the Young Emperors he has made their most wanted list. So,stiles getting offended and stating; "I thought I was already on the list." World Government He blames the current condition of the world on the government. He made it his goal to destroy the world government from the inside and the outside. In doing so he's harmed many political figures and killed several of the Celestial Dragons. Regretting nothing. The Yonko The greatest threat Chrono has faced so far was the Yonko WhiteBeard. Over whelmed by his power, he figures the other Yonko must be as powerful. He's challenged each of them for their territory and gained a hefty sum of land. After being hunted by each of them, he knows that he's not on their level just yet, and is waiting for his time to attack. The Shichibukai Being the Navy's dogs, they've came after him and attacked mercilessly. Ether avoiding them entirely or beating them In Battle, Chrono has set his marks on each member, each for a random time. He has currently beaten, Dracule Mihawk, Boa Hancock, Bartholomew Kuma, and Buggy. Only Doflamingo remains. Other Riker Pirates While he acted like an ally to Riker, the two both knew they were enemies, and betrayed each other very soon. Even now, Chrono doesn't like Riker and his crew. He does his best to avoid contacting them and will ignore them if they are around. Beta Pirates Beta pissed Chrono off the most, because Beta insulted him, attacked him on the ground, and also tried to foil his plans. Chrono absolutely hates Beta, but recognizes him as neither friend nor foe. Abilities and Powers Chrono has a wide array of different abilities. Each with its own specific purpose. He has even learned moves from the future to widen his arsenal, making him an even greater threat. Physical Abilities Chrono has been shown to have superhuman strength capable of destroying very dense things, such as battleships, buildings, boulders, and Kent's Gear Golem. Chrono has always faced the "Big Dogs" alone, which shows that he's capable to take care of himself. Although Chrono is strong, he doesn't have that much stamina. The more he uses his powers the more he is drained of stamina. But he's proved that he can keep fighting until there is nothing left. Chrono's speed and reflex are greater than the average humans. With these, he can escape a scene without being detected. Because of this, it was nearly impossible to put his wanted poster out to the public. It was hand drawn until the Time Warp Arc when Hyperion returned with one of the various Chrono's throughout the timeline. Haki Chrono is one of the few people that can use all three forms of Haki. It's a tool that he claims that he rarely uses. The true extent of what he can do with it is unknown. Busoshoku Haki While using this form, Chrono has managed to be on equal terms with Kent's gear creations. He has also shown that while using this form he can damage highly dense objects with ease. Kenbushoku Haki Chrono has only used this form of Haki twice throughout the entire series. One, when he was being followed by Axel's group. Two, during the World at War Arc, when he and Jericho were in the Celestial Dragons palace and didn't know where the slaves were being kept. Haoshoku Haki Unlike the other forms, he has used this form more often. It's has been shown to be more powerful than both Swizzz' and Jericho's Haki. He knocked out a comepletly healthy Swizzz and Rosa with ease. Devil Fruit Chrono has eaten the Jikan Jikan no Mi which has granted him the ability to bend time to his will. He can travel through time and know how the future will end. He can cause fluctuation in the timeline in the form of an explosion. With each explosion he makes he destroys a part in history or the future. Bounties and Reasons 80 Million, for defeating marine captains and releasing a fugitive 155 Million, For defeating Shichibukai Buggy the Clown, Bartholomew Kuma, and Pacifista 270 Million, for defeating other super rookies, and sinking several marine islands 340 Million, for defeating a large portion of the Navy 550 Million, for destroying part of the Yonko Kaido's beast army, along with facing off with marine Admirals and escaping with marine secrets. 600 Million, for becoming a member of the Young Emperors Trivia During the creation of Chrono, his powers were based off of the Greek Titan Chronos. Which is also where I got his name. Category:Pirate Category:Pirate Captain Category:Human Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Super Rookie Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Haki Users Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Martial Artist Category:Young Emperor Category:Clockwork Pirates Category:Antagonists Category:Will of D. Category:Carrier of D.